Glee
General Glee is a type of classmate in High School Story. They are a combination of Prep and Musician classmates and can be put in either of these Hangouts. They are unlocked at Level 9. The male Glee is rarer than the female Glee. In-Game Description Feeling down in the dumps? It's time to put some glee in your life! Glee classmates will sing your worries away! Hangouts They can be placed in Prep or Musician hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Glee Classmate's pose is singing with their eyes closed and arms outstretched. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 131 CpH * Level 2: 141 CpH * Level 3: 151 CpH * Level 4: 161 CpH * Level 5: 171 CpH * Level 6: 181 CpH * Level 7: 191 CpH * Level 8: 201 CpH * Level 9: 211 CpH * Level 10: 221 CpH Female * Level 1: 126 CpH * Level 2: 136 CpH * Level 3: 146 CpH * Level 4: 156 CpH * Level 5: 166 CpH * Level 6: 176 CpH * Level 7: 186 CpH * Level 8: 196 CpH * Level 9: 206 CpH * Level 10: 216 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Glee. However, it must be noted that the male Glee is slightly more rare than the female, so it will take more tries to admit the male Glee using the same student combination(s). As the Glee is part Prep and part Musician, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Glee is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type (in this case, a Prep or Musician). It is possible to get the Glee (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party a DJ and Actor, since it will satisfy the need for a Prep and Musician clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Glee, the party's length will be 13 hours, the admission will also be 13 hours For the female Glee, the party's length will be 6 hours and 30 minutes, the admission will also be 6 hours and 30 minutes. Combination List *Glee + Glee *Prep + Musician *Prep + Glee *Musician + Glee Rarity The rarity for a male Glee is 2 stars or uncommon. The rarity for a female Glee is 1 star or common. Prices The male Glee can be purchased in the Store for 600 rings, while the female Glee costs 125 rings. This simply indicates that the male Glee is the rarer classmate because he costs more. When selling Glee classmates, the male is worth 1,300 coins, while the female is worth 650 coins. Outfits Male Glee Male Glee Level1 Outfit.jpg|Male Level 1 Glee Outfit Male Glee Level4 Outfit.jpg|Male Level 4 Glee Outfit Screenshot_2014-10-12-12-41-53.png|Male Level 7 Glee Outfit Male Glee Level 10.png|Male Level 10 Glee Outfit Female Glee Female Glee Level 1.png|Female Level 1 Glee Outfit Female Glee Level 4.png|Female Level 4 Glee Outfit Female Glee Level 7.png|Female Level 7 Glee Outfit Female Glee Level 10.png|Female Level 10 Glee Outfit Composed Of Glee Club Members are a dual-type. Trivia * The female Glee looks a lot like Rachel Berry from the tv series Glee while the male Glee resembles Blaine Anderson from the same show. * While the level one female Glee outfit looks like one Rachel Berry wore on the show Glee, the level four outfit looks like the first outfit that the Barden Bellas wore in the movie Pitch Perfect. * Before, the male Glee had a mohawk hairstyle (resembling Noah "Puck" Puckerman from Glee instead of Blaine Anderson) while the female Glee had a different face. * Glee is available at Level 9 Category:Classmate Types